


A Close Shave

by ARWitchyWoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Up in Midair Challenge, Community: grangersnape100, Cunnilingus, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARWitchyWoman/pseuds/ARWitchyWoman
Summary: Severus and Hermione really enjoy Sundays.





	A Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toblass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/gifts).



> Fulfilling a request to answer what happened after the first passage of "The Things One Does for Digestives." A reference is made to Wizard Shaving Cream, a product totally inspired by MiaMadwyn's story "Care of Magical Creatures."

“Follow me, you big, bad man. I have a razor waiting for you.” Hermione turned and grabbed her husband’s wrist as he followed her to the bathroom.

Little Miss Dutiful sat her husband down on the closed toilet seat, then reached for the mug of shaving soap and brush. Standing between his open knees, she gently reached into his hair and tilted his head back before gently drawing the soapy brush across Severus’ chin, lips and throat. As she reached for the safety razor, he took the quick moment to reach up with both hands and cradle her exposed breasts.

~~**~~  
As the razor scraped across the stubbled Adam’s Apple, Hermione whispered in his ear “You know I love having you at my mercy, Severus.” 

“Mmmm. And I love being at your mercy, wife.”

The scraping continued. “This is so much better than Wizard Shaving Foam, you know. You just enjoy the attention. You know I expect something in return.”

For the second time in five minutes, Severus lifted his finger to his nose. Finding he couldn’t smell her scent due to the soap, he popped the finger in his mouth and slowly drew it out.

“That won’t be a problem.”

~~**~~

Severus followed Hermione into the shower. As she turned to soap up her flannel, Severus reached for his wand and cast a surreptitious _Leviosa_ in his wife’s direction.

Giggling, Hermione slowly rose into midair. The danger of bumping her head on the ceiling was averted when he grabbed her calves and wrapped them around his neck. He pressed her against the wall and warned, “Hang on tight, siren. It’s time for reciprocation.”

Hermione countered, “But love, I’ve not washed yet.”

“More’s the better.” Severus reached around her bum and held her in place as he dove in to his task.

~~**~~

Severus lapped slowly at Hermione’s folds as she writhed against the damp tiles. She reached into his scalp, alternately drawing her nails across his crown then twining her fingers through his lanks of damp hair. 

As he rubbed his nose across her mons, Severus’ flattened his tongue to stroke her sensitive nub. He knew how his wife liked it; his long tongue would press flat at the top of her apex, then stroking back and forth the tip of his tongue would tease the entrance to her puss.

“Oh, fuck me, luv,” Hermione moaned, “Sundays are the best days ever.”


End file.
